


Cross Our Lucky Stars

by Deactivated009



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Foreshadowing, Incest, It's puke worthy, Like jeez, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sibling Incest, Slight Canon Divergence, Tadashi still dies hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deactivated009/pseuds/Deactivated009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro doesn't need luck.  </p>
<p>He has Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Our Lucky Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Literally 4+ years since I've written fanfic and THIS is what I write. Cross-posted from my [Tumblr](http://untranslatablerecreation.tumblr.com/post/113967959536/so-hidashi-lets-talk-about-that-i-saw-some).

_ 'I am not nervous.' _

_ 'I am not nervous.' _

_ 'I am not--' _

And, yet, the moment the Nerd Gang marched off with their Microbot bins in tow, headed by Fred’s war cry of “Science, YEAH!”…

“Alright, bro,” Tadashi chirps beside him as he raises a fist.  “This is it.”

This is it.

Those are the words that Hiro will engrave onto the calendar for this date; _this_ is what his future mental advancement—his entire success in life—depends on.  This moment.  Countless hours, accumulated weeks all for a presentation that won’t even be half an hour.

This.  Is.  It.

Hiro’s stomach clenches hard and he swears he can hear the squishing sound of his organs balling into a deformed circle.  The contraction makes his hand jerk in reflex and it’s only the vague acknowledgment that he’s still in public that keeps him form melting down completely.

“Come on, don’t leave me hanging.”

Hiro winces at the sudden interruption of his self-tormenting thoughts, but then he realizes—

Oh.  

_ Oh. _

Tadashi is here.  

“What’s going on?”  Then suddenly, Tadashi is practically in front of him, and Hiro doesn’t need to look at his brother to clearly see the concern and care all wrapped together just for him.

Hiro’s mind ticks down a small list.

_ 'I am nervous.' _

_ 'I am about to show what is my best invention ever, but still may not be enough.'   _

_ 'No one else, but Tadashi, is still here.'   _

_ 'Tadashi is still here for me.' _

The last two was everything Hiro needed to climb out of the hole that the first two dug him into.

Hiro spits it out before his tongue could also shrivel up like his stomach.  “…Kiss good lu-luck?” Hiro asks, cursing his stutter before finally, _finally_ looking up at his brother.  

It’s inappropriate.  The afternoons spent with their tongues locked together and their fingers always finding ways to interlace within the spaces in between…

…The nights spent with Tadashi's hands hovering over Hiro’s body, before he would inevitably push Hiro away, always avoiding Hiro’s eyes as he quietly asks [ _pleads_ ] for Hiro to go back to his bed.

(--and Hiro always did, even though he never wanted to, but there was always a heart-wrenching guilt and self-loathing on his brother’s face once the lights went out and there are no words to describe just how _deeply_ he hates seeing it there--)

It’s inappropriate, but it never fails to ground Hiro back to the life he rebels against; he needs that—' _I need_ you _, Tadashi_ '—more than anything right now.

Whatever is shining like a beacon on his face, Hiro thanks it, because whatever it was, made Tadashi’s face light up gently like a receiving signal, a painfully adoring smile curling at the corners of his mouth.

The moment Tadashi firmly takes hold of his shoulder, Hiro’s eyes slide shut, and the moment he feels Tadashi’s exhales gust over his skin, Hiro leans forward, readying his mouth.

Tadashi pauses.

“You don’t need luck, Hiro,” Tadashi whispers, like a sacred secret, and the unconditional faith in his brother’s voice both heals and hurts him, it always does, and Hiro can't—

Tadashi’s cap bites against Hiro’s forehead, sliding forcibly to the side and catching some of his bangs on the rim in the process, before at last,

Tadashi’s lips touches his. 

Then everything becomes silent.

The sprinting thoughts in his head, the praises from spectators just one wall away, the squishing of his anxiety-ridden organs: everything loud just falls away and that, that right there, is why Hiro keeps coming back for this.

Because, with each and every single time they did this, they would somehow create a pocket of time that held just the two of them—can hold only the two of them.

It’s an exclusive club, you see.

“You never did,” Tadashi breathes against his parted lips and, huh, when did their kiss end?  

Hiro blinks his eyes open, the first thing he sees being his brother’s usual blinding smile and, yeah, he doesn’t even have it in himself to be disappointed at their all too ephemeral moment.

Biting his bottom lip, Tadashi unwraps a hand from his arm [when did Tadashi put his hand there?] and averting his eyes to the side, Hiro lets his own hand fall from Tadashi’s cheek [and when the hell did he put his hand there?].  

“Never did what, again?” Hiro asks with a teasing lilt, trying to hide the way his legs shake as he takes a step back.  Around him, sounds burst into life once more, punishing his eardrums and making him hold back a sigh.

“Luck,” Tadashi chuckles, cheeks tinted pink as he fixes his askew cap back into place. He doesn’t bother looking around to see if they gathered unwanted spectators—knows with utter certainty his risky acquiescence didn’t cost them.  “You don’t need it.  Never did.”

_'You don’t need luck,’_ Hiro repeats to himself.

Just like that, everything clicks into place.

The last smidgen of tension recedes from Hiro’s shoulders, falling to the floor and letting him stand a little bit straighter.

“Yeah, you’re right.”  Hiro smirks, turning back to the stage with a pivot of his heel.  “I don’t.”

After all...

“And there’s the bonehead we all know and love.  Welcome back, genius,” Tadashi snorts, shaking his head before lightly punching Hiro’s shoulder.  “You got this.”

…Luck is needed by people who are unfortunate enough not to have a someone like Tadashi by their side.

_ 'But for people like me?' _

Hiro’s smirk widens into a grin as he steps assuredly into the spot light.

_ ‘Well—‘ _

_ _

And as Hiro faces his audience with a newfound, stubborn confidence [' _Hiro: 0, Endorphin Rush: 1_ ,’ Hiro snorts to himself], he has one new thought resounding in his mind, drowning out all the rest:

_ 'Thanks, Tadashi.' _

**Author's Note:**

> Hiro's reaction is actually inspired by my reaction when I had to do a poetry reading in front of 100+ people. I was so nervous. No one could calm me down until my lil bro finally came over and hugged the life out of me. I suddenly felt ten times better; my social worker at the time said it was endorphin-induced confidence, so thus, those last lines from Hiro's thoughts. :)
> 
> Whoops! Almost forgot to add the direct links for the two photo edits correlating to this story. You can find it [here](http://i1297.photobucket.com/albums/ag37/untranslatablerecreation/Cross%20Your%20Lucky%20Stars/Kiss%20in%20Motion%201_zpstjbepp1q.jpg) and [here](http://i1297.photobucket.com/albums/ag37/untranslatablerecreation/Cross%20Your%20Lucky%20Stars/Kiss%20in%20Motion%203_zpskwfy0q7m.png).
> 
> IF it asks for a password, then type in: hidashi


End file.
